thenebulversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyoko Kirigiri
Kyoko Kirigiri is a character in the Nebulverse that was introduced as part of the beginning character side-stories in the prelude of the RP, known as the From Humble Beginnings arc. She is the current captain of a ship she has, which carries the entire crew around from planet to planet. Kyoko has been defaulted to the role of captain, although it has never been confirmed by her, nor does she seem like she wants the position to begin with. She is played by Nebulis. Background No information is available. Personality Kyoko is quick to judge people. She has a tendency to say what's on her mind, even if she will not be liked for it. Due to this she has never had or known any people she could call her own friends. She has become a lone wolf, which has further added to her isolation as well as pessimism regarding human beings. After encountering the Hologram, affectionately named “Holly” she seemed to gravitate towards robotic creatures as they are more “human” then the humans she thinks she’s interacting with. She doesn’t care much for anyone except for herself. Motivations Kyoko is motivated by her own survival. Due to the way the universe works, she doesn’t care much for others, and due to this, her motivations are purely for herself. She wishes to make money in a good manner, she has respect for some of the universe’s customs and rarely will be seen breaking the law, or otherwise doing something that could negatively affect her and her goal. Relationships Family Kyoko does not know her parents intimately. Her parents were loving to her, however eventually, when they needed to take a business trip, they never came back for her. Due to this, Kyoko has grown up with the mentality that she has been abandoned, or that this is a sick test to see if she was worthy of being born. Regardless of that fact, some of her hatred for humans has stemmed from these engagements. Luna One of the only people to be considered Kyoko’s friend. She enjoys her company as well as worries about her. Kyoko was the one to activate Luna, as well as upgrade her into becoming more human by updating her out of her old firmware. Kyoko feels an almost sisterly bond with the robot, feeling as it’s the closest thing to family she will ever obtain. These two are good partners and have good dynamics, however the recent events of Erixia, has gotten Kyoko feeling a bit upset at the robot and her actions, she still enjoys talking to the robot and considers her a close friend. Holly The first real friend of Kyoko. Holly was found in the outskirts of the cold dead planet that Kyoko lived on. Holly had beckoned to the girl, as she was trapped in the snow for too long and finally found a source of life. Kyoko had talked to the Hologram and was happy, albeit she didn’t show it, that she had someone to talk to her. Holly would speak to Kyoko with her guise of caring for her, when eventually she would take over Kyoko’s body and murder everyone for their ship. After crash landing on Cluster CD, she has distanced herself from the Hologram and since then, hasn’t spoken to her. However deep down, she still cares for her. Now that she's dead, Kyoko deeply regrets not having another conversation with her friend. And it has begun to eat at her. She feels guilty for not having any foresight in the AI. Kay Faraday Kyoko originally didn’t care for this girl. They didn’t speak much nor did they interact much. After going down into Erixia she has seen that Kay can be an energetic and rather passionate girl if she has a goal in mind. As of touching down on Frost, Kyoko has since admitted her romantic feelings towards Kay. Having Kay respond in mutual kindness, she has since tried not to bother Kay about their emotions or bring it up much in the fear she might lose that connection but deep down she wants to hold her close. Wicked Kyoko and Wicked don’t speak much to each other, however with Wicked taking care of Kyoko once or twice, she is indebted to her. Kyoko normally doesn’t really say anything to her, however after Erixia the two girls have started to talk to one another. Recently, Wicked has since confessed her emotions to Kyoko. Kyoko, does not feel the same way but she knows Wicked cares for her, so she manipulates her actions to make Wicked feel better, and not be a total bitch. Ema Skye Rescued her from her ship. She was amnesiac and Kyoko felt benevolent. After this, while they rarely speak, Kyoko doesn’t have much of an opinion on her. Aside from the fact that her memories are gone, she doesn’t really have much of a personality. This in turn also clashes with Kyoko’s rather abrasive personality. Since Kyoko has a habit of ignoring people, running away from them or overall trying her best not to interact with others, she hasn’t had a chance to fully talk to her. However Ema does try her best to speak to Kyoko the most as she is the “Captain.” Category:Characters